


As Long As You Are With Me

by 00jn97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fanfiction, Murder Mystery, OT21 (NCT), Relationship(s), Romance, Shooting Guns, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00jn97/pseuds/00jn97
Summary: Runa is an agent with special characteristics. While she takes over a mission in South Korea, she rescues a young Kpop-Idol named Jung Yuno, or better known as Jaehyun. After fatal mistakes in her mission, they get to spend some time together und do not only find out why evil men tries to get Jaehyun, but they find out even more...(P.S.: English is not my native language, so please forgive my mistakes :))
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	As Long As You Are With Me

"I don't understand how you could have become like that," the woman continues. The child in the corner, which is in the same room, has been crying for half an hour. Her cheek still glows red.  
"I said," it snares, "that I was sorry, mother." Once again, it breaks down in tears. Her head has been pounding for a long time through the long and exhausting crying, but neither does the woman feel for her nor pay attention to it.  
"I asked you several times if you had learned," she continues mercilessly. "You've always said yes, just so you can stay outside longer. Aurelia Magret Johannsen, these children are simply not a good way to deal with, and you had to experience this first-hand." The woman shakes her head.  
The child is sick of this conversation. It's not the first of its kind, and she knew it wasn't going to be the last. In order to avoid further conflicts, it shows common sense. She nods. "I'm sorry, Mother," it whispers softly and submissively.  
The woman snorts for a long time, then she gets up from her chair and kneels in front of her child, forcing it to look at her.  
The child's knees have been aching for a long time, because it has been sitting here for a long time on the cold and hard ground on which it has been thrown down, and at the sight of the woman it shrugs briefly, because it has avoided eye contact for just as long as she stared at her hands , which are still lying on her lap.  
"Just try more, Aurelia. Ok? We are a family with great successes. Everyone sees the Johannsen and envies them, and one day, you will understand why this is so important. Don't lie to me again. Never ever again.” Then the woman gets up, lets the child continue to kneel on the floor.  
"I go grocery shopping. I want you to learn. I’ll check."  
Room door.  
Steps which go down the stairs.  
Noises, not to be classified.  
Then key clatters.  
Front door.  
Lock.  
Car’s engine on.  
Driving away.  
Silence.  
The child remains seated for another ten minutes just to be safe. Then it gets up after a long time and just stands, her knees aching.  
Still quiet.  
It taps down the stairs silently. Instantly it smells the woman’s perfume. She's really gone. Then she puts on her shoes and goes out.  
A round around the house. Around the block. I might learn better.  
When the woman returns an hour later, her child is not there.  
The radio runs on a continuous loop.  
It runs "Can’t help falling in love" by Elvis Presley.


End file.
